1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller bearing with a device for contactless transmission of electric signals, of the type having two parts separated by a gap and rotating in relation to one another, one of which carries a circuit through which a current travels and the other a probe for reading a magnetic field.
2. Background of the Related Art
Numerous devices having rotating contacts are already known which use sliding contacts having rings and brushes, or rotating contacts using a mercury bath. These devices are suitable for limited rotation speeds and require periodic maintenance.
Contactless transmissions between a sensor mounted on a rotating part and a stationary measuring system are also known. In these cases, the electrical transmission can be either capacitive (rotating capacitor), inductive (concentric transformer), or performed by radio wave (FR patent publication No. A 2 428 821).
All these devices are generally bulky and very costly. In addition, they must be added to existing mechanical systems because they provide only the transmission function.